1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for protecting covers or tarpaulins utilized for covering large articles such as boats, automobiles, trailers and the like, particularly when such covered articles are stored outside in exposure to sun, wind, snow or rain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for protective padding for covers or tarpaulins, particularly covers of fabric, are generally non-existent. The closest known prior art patent which may be pertinent to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,925, granted on Jan. 18, 1972 to William R. Van Loo, which shows a method of assemblying a padded arm rest. In this patent, a channel member is placed in a mold and covered with plastic foam such as polyurethane, vinyl or other suitable material. Metal flanges of the channel are bent to secure the padded arm rest permanently to the chair structure. However, this known device does not offer the new and novel features of the present invention, in that only a very specific and limited use is provided thereby. The present invention is ideally suited to be temporarily, but securely, fastened to many differently shaped structures.
Additional patents which have been considered are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,277,742 to Crawford, 3,192,542 to Mills, II, 3,973,720 to Schmid, and 4,143,653 to Wichman. However, none of these patented devices solve the problems described above and solved by the present invention.
For example, the device of Crawford for protecting canvas tents shows an elongated length of fabric which is adapted to overlie the top edge of a rafter which has attaching clips secured thereto and depending from the bottom face thereof, the clips having terminal portions configured to engage the bottom side edges of the rafter.
The Mills, II device is for a fabric cover for boats, which essentially comprises a flexible cover for the boat together with bendingly resilient fastener members secured to the body portion of the cover member at integrals along its edge and having portions thereof which extend across the outer surface of the boat's gunwale guard and resiliently contact the underside of the guard.
The Schmid patent is a protective cushioning pad having foldable sections for protecting the edges and corners of articles being packaged. The specific structure and arrangement of this device is substantially different from that of the present invention.
The Wichman patent shows a device for splinting broken extremities and comprises a flexible strip having individual perpendicular projections along one edge together with a cushioning element. Again, this structure is entirely different from that of the present invention.